Now You See Me
"Now You See Me" is the fourth episode of the first season and the fourth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter and Bird have a fall-out because of a disturbing portrait that Bird created of Carter. Max decides to leave the Wilsons and on his way out of town, he runs into Lori, who tells him that she has been keeping tabs on Carter's family and is almost ready to get her back so they can runaway together. Meanwhile, David and Elizabeth are at odds over whether or not they can afford to buy Carter and Taylor a car. When David buys a car anyway, Elizabeth is forced to ask her parents for help and also resumes her affair with Kyle, with the intent of ending it with her husband for good. Max later returns to town and when he asks Carter about Lori, Carter forgets who she is for a minute and panics. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Meredith Baxter as Joan *Robert Pine as Buddy Guest *Rebecca Koon as Ms. Freen *Marshall Cook as Janitor *Roger A. Harrison as Parent *Roger Neal as Pedestrian (uncredited) Trivia *Taylor's taking Latin. *The Wilsons and Max had Chinese takeout for dinner. *Carter can eat with chopsticks. *Max can't do laundry. *Gabe spent six hours helping Carter remove the posters from the school. *Max's parents live two hours away from the Wilsons. *Max considers Grant a brother. *Bird describes her parents' decorating goal as "tasteful abandonment". *Bird thinks Max looks exactly like John Mayor; she calls him "JayMay". *Kathryn Prescott's British accent makes a debut when David presents the car key and she says, "Let's go see!" the first time and again when she says, "Oh, my God! This is amazing!" *Elizabeth resumeed her affair with Kyle as a result of David's lack of fiscal responsbility and unpromising income. *Bird helped Taylor make the sauce for dinner; it's Penne A La Vodka. *Max got a job as a manager at the Quick 'N Easy off Route 7. *The sheets in the house are kept in the hallway closet upstairs. *Bird prefers the term "lou" to "bathroom". *For a moment, Carter forgets who Lori is. Media Photos S1E4- 1.png S1E4- 3.png S1E4- 2.png S1E4 now you see me carter.jpg Soundtrack *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *The Jezabels — "Look of Love" *Point Bloom — "Only You" *Jon Howard — "Nothing to Lose (feat. Natalie Taylor)" *We the Committee — "Start a War" *Labyrinth Ear — "Amber" *of Verona — "Centipede" *Lasse Boman — "We Go Out" *Golden State — "Take Me Out" *Courrier — "Love Is a Fire" *Wildcat! Wildcat! — "Hero" *Jeffery James — "Carry You" *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *of Verona — "This Is What It Sounds Like" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes